


The Heart that Burns Forevermore

by SundrenchedRain



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundrenchedRain/pseuds/SundrenchedRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Blight ended and the architect destroyed, Alistair and Amell settle down in their life with the Wardens. However, when they realize they're with child, they will reach the ends of the universe to stop the calling if only to give them more time with their daughter.  Join Allia as she grows up a child of the Griffons during a time of war and turmoil, and how together they unlock the secrets behind the taint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Alistair’s mind snapped awake at the sound of a raven cawing right outside the window. _Maker, and I was having such a pleasant dream too._ For the past few years his nights were plagued with nightmares of darkspawn, archdemons, the friends he lost at Ostagar, and his fear of losing her too. Now that the remaining pockets of darkspawn leftover from the Blight were vanquished and he was reunited with his love, he slept more soundly than he ever had before. 

It was hard to believe that it had been over year since she’d killed the archdemon and ended the Fifth Blight, yet so much had happened in that time. For the first six months they’d stayed in Denerim, helping to rebuild the damage left over from the battle and wipe out any remaining darkspawn in the city. Their companions stayed with them at first, but then one by one they all made their goodbyes and moved on. Then, as the new Warden Commander, the Hero of Ferelden left for Vigil’s Keep to establish the new Grey Warden base and create a stronger foothold for the Wardens on this side of Thedas. Alistair was left behind with a small group of Denerim soldiers to clear out leftover darkspawn still sighted in Ferelden. It was hard to leave each other— _even harder than killing an archdemon_ —but they knew they’d find each other again.

Seven months after they left Denerim, and one month after a darkspawn horde invaded Vigil’s Keep and the city of Amaranthine, he returned to her. When he first heard the news that the Hero of Ferelden had once again saved a city from darkspawn, even at the risk of losing Vigil’s Keep, he felt a mixture of pride and worry. Of course she’d do everything in her power to save those people, even if it meant facing an entire horde without him there to protect her. When he received her letter ensuring she was okay, he smiled at her small, loopy scrawl, tracing it softly with his fingers. Only she could defeat the mother and architect of the darkspawn, save thousands of lives, and brush it off as just another day’s work. _That’s one of the many things I love about her._

Alistair slowly opened his eyes—his lids heavy with sleep—and rolled to his side to face her. _Maker’s Breath but you are beautiful._ Well, she was always beautiful, but there something about the way she looked before waking that made his heart explode in a swarm of fluttering butterflies. Her messy brown bangs hung low above her eyes, her face was calm and peaceful with the hint of a smile as she dreamed, and her cheeks were flushed from sleep which only highlighted the freckles that spanned between them. Alistair reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a small scar on her cheek just above her jawline, a small reminder of their fight against the Blight. 

Her eyes opened suddenly and she looked up at him through long lashes. Alistair smiled at the sight of her large, round eyes as blue as the sky, and the butterflies in his chest spread all the way down to his toes. She smiled back at him and reached out to cup his cheek in her palm.

“Alistair,” she murmured sleepily.

“Evee,” he replied as he pulled her into his arms, pressing their bodies together. The smell of her hair and the heat of her skin made him flush, and he could feel himself poking her thigh.

He leaned over her and kissed the scar above her jaw, then continued kissing down to the base of her neck. Evee let out a sigh and pulled him on top of her.

“I love you,” she whispered in his ear while sliding her hands down his bare back.

“I love you too,” he said between kisses, moving back up her jaw and softly biting her lip.

Evee teased out her tongue and brushed it against his lips. The butterflies pulsed inside him and he kissed her hard and deep. Her hands slid from his lower back around to his front, hovering just above his hips and then—she froze, her body stiffened beneath him.

“Evee?” Alistair pulled away to look at her. Her face had become startlingly pale and her eyes stared up at nothing in particular.

“Evee?” Alistair asked again, his brows furrowed. “Talk to me.”

Evee’s eyes met his for a moment before she slapped a hand over her mouth, shoved him off her, dashed to the chamber pot in the corner of the room, and hurled. Alistair ran after her and held her hair out of her face.

“Maker Evee, this is the third time this week. You need to see a healer,” Alistair said.

Evee opened her mouth as if to reply, then hurled again. When she finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and straightened up.

“I’m fine, honest,” she said with a small smile.

“Obviously not,” Alistair said. “People who are fine don’t throw up first thing in the morning!”

“I’m sorry,” Evee said, frowning a little.

“What—you have nothing to apologize for, I’m just worried about you,” Alistair cupped her face in his hands. “Promise me you’ll see a healer, just in case.”

Evee look up at him and sighed, “Fine. You’re right, I’ll send for one.”

“Thank you,” Alistair said, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

~

“I’m what?” Evee asked, dumbfounded.

“You’re pregnant,” Ferrah said smiling.

Evee stared at the healer from Amaranthine as if she’d gone completely mad.

“But, but that’s impossible! My husband and I are both wardens. The taint makes us sterile. It’s almost impossible for a warden to have a child with someone without the taint. For two wardens to have a child—it’s unheard of!”

“Unheard of doesn’t mean impossible. Trust me girly, I know what I’m doing. I’ve seen the signs a thousand times before. You have a little person growing inside you.”

Evee looked down and placed a hand on her belly. _That would explain the nausea… And it’s been well over a month since I last bled…_

"Is there another test you can run?” she asked. “Just in case.”

“Of course,” Ferrah smiled. She poured a little bit of a white potion into a small flask and handed it to her. “Here, pee in this. If it turns pink, you’re with child. If nothing happens, then I was wrong. But trust me girly, I ain’t wrong. Congratulations again,” and with that Ferrah packed up her potions and head to the barracks to see to the soldiers.

Evee stared at the flask in her hand, her heart pounding. Being a mage from the circle she had already accepted the fact that she’d never be able to have children—it was forbidden. When Alistair told her that the taint made having children highly unlikely she was a little annoyed, but only because the Wardens gave up so much for their cause—a shortened lifespan, infertility, nightmares—but she had moved past and accepted these things, knowing as long as she was with Alistair she’d be happy. Yet now that there was hope, the possibility of growing her small family of two... _No, I can’t think about it. Not until I know for sure._ With that thought in mind, Evee brought the flask in closer, carrying it protectively as she walked to the latrine.

~

“Evee? Hellooo? Evee?!” Alistair called out. He had spent the day training the Warden recruits and hadn’t seen her since that morning. When she didn’t come to see him during lunch he figured she was held up in meetings with Veral and Lieutenant Garavel again, but when she didn’t show up for dinner Alistair grew worried. As the dining room began to clear out, Alistair got up and headed for their quarters, his plate untouched.

“Evee?” he called out again as he opened the door. His eyes scanned the room and landed on a small beaker resting on top of the dresser. He walked over to it and picked it up. It contained a bright pink liquid and smelled like piss.

“What in Adraste’s name is this?” he frowned as he put it down.

“Alistair.”

His head whipped around at the sound of her voice. Evee stared at him from the corner of the room where’d she’d been sitting in a large, cushioned chair. Her face was stained with dried tears and her eyes were red from crying.

“Maker, Evee,” Alistair said as he rushed over to her. “What happened? Are you alright?”

He hadn’t seen her this distressed since their fight against the blood mages and abominations at Kinloch Hold. Even though she’d hated her life there and was haunted by memories of her friends made tranquil by the Templars who watched them day and night, the sight of her fellow mages’ bodies strewn throughout the tower unhinged her very core. Even the sight of that one blonde Templar who’d been caged and tortured had nearly broken her. Apparently he was the only one who’d ever shown her any kindness.

“Evee,” Alistair said when she didn’t respond, walking over to her.

Evee wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. He leaned in, giving in to the softness of her lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her in closer.

“I—I have something to tell you,” she said, breaking away to look into his eyes. They contained an expression he’d hadn’t seen in her before, like a mixture of fear and hope, of happiness and sadness. It was like two powerful emotions were competing to overcome each other.

“Yeeeees?” Alistair asked in a tone that never failed to make her smile. It worked.

“I’m not sure how you’ll react, it’s not something we’ve exactly talked about before.”

“What is it?” he asked, growing more anxious.

Evee took one of his hands and gently placed his palm over her stomach then looked up at him again, her blue eyes twinkling beneath her lashes.

“I’m with child.”

Alistair’s heart skipped a beat and his throat tightened. _With child? As in pregnant? But that’s…_

“Are you sure? I thought wardens couldn’t—”

“I know, but I’m sure. That potion over there, it turned pink! I didn’t think it would but it did. And with the morning sickness, and not to mention I’m super late—”

Alistair interrupted her with a deep kiss. At first she stiffened with from the impact, but then quickly melted in his arms. Her hands combed through his hair while their tongues danced. Without breaking away, Alistair reached between her thighs and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, and then walked toward the bed and set her down on her back. He broke away from the kiss with a smile and stared deep into her eyes.

“Well aren’t you full of surprises. And here I thought you couldn’t make me happier,” he smiled. Evee smiled back, her eyes shining with fresh tears. Alistair frowned, “Why are you crying, my dear? In fact, how long have you been in here? You look like you’ve been crying for hours. Aren't you happy?”

“I am happy. I’m incredibly happy. It’s just…”

“Oh no,” Alistair said, recognizing her tone. “Hit me with it.”

“I’m scared, Alistair. The taint. What if it affects the pregnancy? What if the baby inherits it? What if it comes out a darkspawn? What if I lose the baby? No warden has been with child that we know of. I’m afraid of what being a Warden will do to it.”

The taint; the thing that made all Wardens unique, that tied them to the darkspawn and enabled them to the kill archdemons. Being a Warden was about sacrifice, about taking the risks that others wouldn’t, and if there was anything he’d risk everything for, it was Evee. During all her time as a Grey Warden he’d watched her grow and blossom. He watched her go from being a timid circle mage who knew nothing of the world outside the tower to a powerful arcane warrior capable of leading anyone to battle. She was brave and caring and loving and always went out of her way to help everyone she could. If there was anyone who could face this, it was her, and he’d be with her every step of the way, taint be damned.

“We’ll handle it,” he said. “Whatever happens, whatever the outcome, we’ll take it one step at a time like we always have. We’ll seek out all solutions, ask for help. Maybe the wardens in Orlais know something that could help us with all those secrets of theirs.”

Evee nodded, thinking.

“I’ll send word, ask for as much information on the Wardens as they can provide. We could use some books on the order anyways, if they have any. As Warden Commander of Ferelden you’d think I’d be privy to these secrets of theirs,” she said with a hint of humor.

“Yes,” Alistair said, then a thought struck him. “If the baby does have the taint, it would probably get the calling,” Alistair winced, immediately regretting saying it out loud.

“Oh no! Alistair!” Evee said as fresh tears spilling down her face. “I forgot about the calling. You said we had thirty years, right? That’s only nine years older than me, that’s too short a life. Maker preserve us. Ali I—”

“Shhh,” Alistair cooed. “It will be alright. Whatever happens, whatever the sacrifice, I will do everything in my power to make you happy, to make the baby happy. I am here for you, always. Now can we push aside these unpleasant thoughts and relish in the fact that we’re having a child? A little miracle?” Alistair said, rubbing her belly.

Evee smiled, releasing more tears down her face. Alistair leaned down and kissed them away.

“You’re still crying,” he frowned. “Evee I’m here for you, you know that—”

“I’m not upset about that,” Evee smiled. “I—I think I’m happy-crying. I’ve only happy-cried once before—”

“On the day of our wedding, when we said our vows,” Alistair finished for her. That had been the happiest day of his life. The archdemon was dead, all their friends were there— _Well most of them._

Evee smiled again and looked up at him. “We’re having a baby. There’s a little you inside of me.”

“A little me and you,” Alistair grinned. The thought of making something entirely new, something that only he and her could create together warmed his chest. Something that was a part of her, a part of them both. _Not something, someone._

He leaned in for another kiss. The smell of her skin and the feel of her lips on his always drove him wild. He kissed along her jaw and then all the way down her body, stopping above her waist. Alistair lifted up her tunic, exposing her pale stomach and planted a gentle kiss just below her naval.


	2. Little Miracle

Evee hobbled through the courtyard—hand resting on her lower back for support—and leaned against a wall in the shade where she had a full view of Alistair training the recruits. His blonde hair gleamed like gold in the sun, and the way he moved with his sword and shield in demonstration made her heart do summersaults. He had just returned from a four-month long mission in the deep roads the day before and was already back at it.

“Remember to keep your mouths closed, recruits!” he called out to the new Wardens. “Just because you’re all immune to the blight doesn’t mean you’re immune to the taste of darkspawn blood, and that stuff splatters like crazy,” Alistair winced at the memory. His eyes scanned over the sparring soldiers before spotting Evee. He immediately smiled and walked over.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” he asked once he reached her.

“Hmm. How am I feeling? Well my back aches, my feet are killing me, I have a craving for despair cake topped with Ferelden cheese, and I’m as big as a druffulo. So, I’d say I’m just peachy,” Evee said lightheartedly, patting her big belly. 

Alistair frowned. Despite her cheery tone her words struck hard. He’d been gone for half the pregnancy on a mission. Though the mission to seek and destroy broodmothers—a clever way to cut down the darkspawn population that Evee had thought of—was important, and they’d had a long discussion about it beforehand, he was still upset that he wasn’t there for her. He wanted to take care of her, to massage her feet and back every night, watch her belly bump slowly grow, and sing soft lullabies to the little person growing inside her. Instead he’d gone off with the most experienced recruits for four whole months, longer than they’d anticipated, and came back to her looking like she was ready to burst at any moment. The new shape of her belly, the glow of her skin—she looked stunning—but he wished he could have been there to experience all the changes with her.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Evee asked, noticing him lost in thought. “You’re here now, Alistair. That’s all that matters. We now have more intel on darkspawn reproduction and you’ll be here for when this little guy finally pops out. I’m unbelievably proud of you.”

_Damn she reads me like a book_. Alistair smiled in return and placed a palm on her stomach.

“The baby kicked! I felt a kick!” he said excitedly. 

“Yeah he does that,” Evee laughed.

“That wasn’t the first time?” Alistair frowned. “With all these deep roads missions I feel like I’m missing everything.”

“I know,” she said. “Someone has to do it though. Unfortunately, pregnant Wardens don’t ward off darkspawn.”

“If that were true more Wardens would try to make babies,” Alistair laughed. “We could have a whole army of pregnant Wardens ready to clear out the deep roads. Wait, you said he! How do you know?”

“I don’t really, I just felt weird referring to him as ‘it,’” Evee shrugged. “Leliana is convinced he’s a boy so I just went with it.”

“Leliana’s here?”

“She arrived a couple months ago. She spends most of her time in her room going through papers and sending out ravens, but she’s been keeping me company.”

“Isn’t she working for the chantry now?”

“Yeah, but she wanted to be here when her new little ‘niece or nephew’ came into the world. I guess to her best friends equals sisters,” Evee laughed. 

“Maker,” Alistair murmured, shaking his head but smiling all the same. “I was so excited to see you last night I just pounced you instead of catching up.”

Evee laughed, “I think we were both in need of some well-deserved pouncing,” she winked.

“Is there anything else I need to catch up on?”

“I think that’s it? Everything’s been going pretty smoothly—once the morning sickness stopped that is. Maker I thought it would never end. But all in all it’s been a nice change in pace compared to the last couple of years. I’m due any day now and—oh, names! We need to decide on a name. Leliana keeps suggesting these awful Orlesian names, half of which I can’t even pronounce.”

“I was thinking Duncan, if it’s a boy I mean,” Alistair said. 

“Hmm,” Evee said thoughtfully. She looked up at Alistair and into his kind, honey-colored eyes. _If only Duncan had a better name than… Duncan._ “Uh, we’ll keep thinking about it,” she smiled. “I’ll let you get back to the recruits. Come find me later?”

“Always,” Alistair said. He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, held her gaze for a moment, then walked away.

~

“Push!” Ferrah cried out over Evee’s screams. “Keep pushing!”

“I am pushing!” Evee yelled angrily, her lightning magic sending uncontrollable shockwaves in every direction. 

Alistair squeezed her hand, his hair was standing on ends from all the shocks she’d given him.

“You can do this,” he said, not knowing what else he could say. She’d been in labor for over seven hours and he wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Her skin was pale and clammy, her hair plastered around her face, and she could barely keep her eyes open.

“You’re almost there,” Leliana said.

“You said that two hours ago!” 

“Ready? Push again! Push Evee,” Ferrah said.

Evee screamed again, nearly crushing Alistair’s hand and sending out more shockwaves.

“I see him! Evee he’s coming!” Leliana cried.

Evee opened her eyes. “You seem him?” she said, energy returning to her features. 

“This is it, we’re on the last stretch,” Ferrah said. “Ready for another push?”

Evee looked at Alistair nervously. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and reached for her other hand then kissed her on the cheek.

“Ready,” she said. 

Alistair watched in amazement as Evee, who was completely spent just moments ago, returned with full force. She screamed and groaned and pushed, not stopping until the cries of their infant child filled the room. Alistair watched as Ferrah lifted up the screeching bundle, Leliana stood beside her with a towel ready. 

“Maker’s breath, look at him!” Alistair said excitedly. Evee nodded tiredly, her eyes closing.

“She’s beautiful,” Leliana said.

“She?” Evee asked. “She’s a girl?”

Alistair left Evee’s side to see. “A little girl. We have a daughter!”

“A healthy little girl,” Ferrah said decisively, “strong too. Come here daddy, time to cut the cord.”

Alistair took the small dagger from the table and did the honors, then watched as Ferrah and Leliana cleaned the baby up and bundled her in a soft blanket. Once finished, Ferrah turned towards him and gently placed the baby in his arms. 

_She’s so small! And squishy! And beautiful!_ Alistair beamed down at the little miracle then slowly walked toward Evee’s side and placed the child in her arms. Evee looked down and smiled tiredly. 

“We did it,” she said softly, stroking the baby’s cheek with her thumb. “We’re parents, Alistair.” 

“You did it,” he said, and leaned down so their faces were side by side, staring at the life they’d created.

~

Alistair and Evee laid in bed facing each other, their daughter slept on her back between them. Evee had just taken a bath while he and Leliana tidied up the room and changed the sheets, and Ferrah looked over the baby one last time to ensure everything was normal and healthy. Now that everything had settled down and they had the room to themselves, they couldn’t help but watch and admire the little person they’d made together, sending out waves of love to her and each other. _Is it possible to have more than one happiest moment of my life? I’m counting three so far._ Alistair smiled to himself then looked at Evee as she gazed happily, and sleepily, at their baby girl. _And here I thought I couldn’t love you more. You never cease to amaze me._ He glanced back down at the baby. _And the love I feel for you, though different from your mother’s, is just as powerful. I will always protect you, both of you._ The baby’s mouth twitched, almost like she was smiling. 

“I still can’t believe she’s here,” Alistair said, watching his daughter’s small belly move up and down as she breathed. 

“We’re parents,” Evee sighed. “We did it. And I can’t sense the taint in her. She’s free of it, almost.”

“Almost?” Alistair frowned. 

“The calling. Thank the Maker she’s free of it, but eventually it will take _us_ , we’ll have to leave her behind.”

“Duncan said we had thirty years. She’ll be an adult by then, older than we are now.”

Evee shook her head. “Duncan was wrong, or if he knew he didn’t tell you the whole truth.”

“What truth?”

“When you were away on the mission, the Wardens in Orlais sent us books on the order. Not as many as I’d like but enough for now. I read them all and—” Evee shook her head again with a sad expression. “I wasn’t sure how to tell you—” 

“Tell me what?” Alistair asked anxiously, his heart beginning to race.

“—about the calling. Some Wardens live thirty years after their joining, this is true. But Wardens during a blight, they get the calling sooner, a lot sooner.”

“How sooner?” Alistair asked, fearing the answer.

“Ten years. We’ll probably live another ten years, maybe a little longer since the Blight ended much faster than previously recorded.”

_Ten years. No. Duncan said thirty, he promised thirty years. Why would he lie? Of course Duncan had told him that before the blight…_ Alistair’s mind whirled in a thousand different directions. His heart fell to his stomach and he felt numb as he stared at his little girl.

“She’ll only be a child! Maker’s breath. She can’t lose us when she’s only a child, she can’t! I won’t let that happen. I never knew my parents growing up. The only father figure I had dumped me in the chantry, and the one who saved me from that life died at Ostagar. You were taken from your parents when you were small, you barely remember them at all! I won’t let her know that life. I won’t let her watch her parents succumb to the calling and spend the rest of her life missing what she should have had,” Alistair said, breathless.

“We must stop it,” Evee said. “We have to stop the calling. For her, for us, maybe for all Wardens, but especially for her.”

_Stop the calling. Was that even possible?_ Alistair and Evee had faced all odds before. As a fresh recruit and junior Warden with nothing to go on but the support of their friends, they had killed the archdemon and stopped the Fifth Blight single handedly; and that was in addition to saving Redcliffe from a swarm of corpses, fighting through cultists and ancient rituals to find Andraste’s sacred ashes, saving Kinloch Hold from abominations, trekking through the deep roads to put Harrowmont on the Dwarven throne, free humans from a werewolf curse, save the alienage in Denerim from slavers, and a ton of other smaller missions all for the sake of helping others. _Yes. If anyone could find a way to stop the calling, it’s us._

Alistair nodded. “Stopping the calling. That’s our new mission. From this day on, everything we do will be for her, everywhere we go—even if we’re forced upon other Warden missions—we will search for a way to remove the taint. We will find a way to be with her and protect her for as long as we can.”

“Agreed,” Evee said. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes then both broke out in smiles.

Returning her attention to her daughter, Evee reached over and caressed her little nose. “So I guess Duncan is out of the picture,” she said.

“Duncana?” he suggested.

“Alistair.”

“I tease I tease,” he smiled. “We could name her after you.”

“Evee?” she winced.

“No your full name, Evangeline. Or maybe Eva? Angeline? Angel?”

“Ehh,” Evee said. “How about Lilly?”

“Nah. Oooo how about Miracle? She is a little miracle, after all.”

“Too cliché,” Evee shook her head. “Oh, I got it! Allia.”

“Allia?” Alistair said, letting it roll off his tongue. “Allia. Yeah, I like it. Allia. Allia Amell Theirin.”

“Allia Amell Theirin,” Evee repeated. “It’s perfect.”

“Wait, it kinda sounds like my name—”

“Too late,” Evee interrupted. “Already decided,” she smiled at him and shifted her feet over so that their toes touched.

_Allia and Evee. My little family. Nothing could be more perfect._


	3. Hawke

_Nothing could be more wrong. Why am I here in Kirkwall, surrounded by rampaging Qunari when I should be at home with my girls?!_ Alistair scowled angrily as he took down another horned beast. _Why the hell didn’t Sten have horns? All of these Qunari have horns, that makes no sense!_

Alistair turned around as another group of Qunari charged upon them. 

“Maker! We’re surrounded,” his newest recruit Benjen cried.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Carver replied with a cocky grin.

“Ready your weapons! Charge!” Alistair yelled over them. He ran toward the largest Qunari, and just as he was about to take him down with a shield bash, the Qunari was hit with a blast of rocks, sending him on his back. Alistair turned to see two women, a dwarf, and an elf join the fray before moving on to the next foe.

When the last of the Qunari had fallen, he turned back and nodded in thanks at the woman who’d use earth magic. She had jet black hair and startlingly blue eyes, _not unlike_ —

“Somehow I knew it would be you,” Carver said, walking over to the woman and her companions.

“Carver!” the woman said.

“Hello big sister. Fancy meeting you here.”

_Sister? So this was the infamous ‘shadow’ he was always going on about. Their resemblance is, striking._

As the pair went on, Alistair studied the rest of the group. There was something about them that felt so familiar. The elf had stark white hair and strange white tattoos along his arms and face. His features were screwed in a permanent scowl and he looked eager to move on. _You and me both._ The dwarf had a chest full of hair and a large crossbow that was unlike any he’d ever seen. He watched the conversation between Carver and his sister with interest. _Odd, I’ve never seen a beardless dwarf before. Except for lady dwarves anyways_. The last companion was a woman with fiery red hair and a face full of freckles. _Freckles, just like Evee_. Alistair’s heart pained at the thought of her. _Maker, but I do miss that woman_. Pushing the thought aside, Alistair stepped into the conversation, eager to get on the road.

“On the list of things I thought might happen today, a Qunari attack would have been on the bottom,” he butted in, trying to ease the tension between the siblings. 

“Just near the bottom?” Carver asked.

“It’s a big list,” Alistair shrugged. “I like to be prepared,” he looked back at Carver’s sister. “Thank you for the help, I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Alistair.”

“Hawke,” Carver’s sister nodded. “Ruth Hawke.”

“I’d like nothing better than to stay and help but unfortunately the mission we’re on can’t be delayed.” _Because I’ve got a possible lead on the calling and a one-year-old daughter and her mother to get back to._

“There’s something more important than an invasion?” Hawke asked, a little irritated. 

“We can’t talk about it,” Carver said coolly.

“I can’t say more than that. I wish I could but I swore on my pinky I’d keep the wardens secrets,” Alistair said lightheartedly.

“But we could use your help.”

“I’m sorry, Wardens can’t interfere. I’d change the rule if I could unfortunately that falls out of my jurisdiction,” Alistair replied, though he knew that hadn’t stopped him and Evee before. 

Ruth frowned at that and looked at her brother for support. Carver just stared back smugly. 

Alistair watched the exchange in glance and realized why Hawke and her companions felt so familiar. They reminded him of Evee and her companions during their fight to end the Blight. Just as Evee had done, Hawke found friends who’d risk their lives for what they fought for, who’d follow her to the end if need be— _or in the case an army of raging Qunari. Seriously, what is happening here?_

“Here,” he said, taking out an amulet from his pack. “It belongs to the love of my life, but something tells me she’d want you to have it. It should help you survive the day and many more to come. Plus, she tends to find these things everywhere she goes.”

“I—thank you,” Ruth said. “I’m honored.”

Alistair nodded and then turned to leave as Carver made his final goodbyes. Before he was out of earshot, her turned back to see Hawke still staring after them.

“Maker watch over you, my friend. And over us all.”


	4. The Higher You Climb, the Farther You'll See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the Kudos! This is my first attempt at fanfic so it really warms my heart :3
> 
> Please check out my page on tumblr where I will be posting pictures of my original characters ---> http://sundrenchedrain.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments! Constructive criticism is welcome :D

_Dear Warden Commander of Ferelden,_

_We have made a startling discovery concerning broodmothers and “The Mother” you mentioned in past reports. We are in need of your expertise. I cannot convey any more details via letter, I’m sure you understand._

_Please do not delay,_

_Clarel de Chanson_  
_Warden Commander of Orlais_

___________

_Are you kidding me?_ Evee read over the letter for the sixth time. _Does she honestly expect me to travel all the way to Montsimmard in Orlais?_ Evee pinched her nose in frustration. Alistair had just returned from yet another dead-end lead in the Free Marches and was already preparing to pursue another one in the Kocari Wilds within the next month. For five years he’d been in and out of the Keep, following lead after lead to stop the calling, and so far they’d found nothing. Another four years would mark her tenth year as a Warden, and her daughter’s ninth year in this world. _We’re running out of time._ So far she’d managed to stay at Vigil’ Keep, taking care of Allia, the Arling of Amaranthine, and ordering as many books on the Wardens and Darkspawn as she could get her hands on. _It’s not enough._

“Hey,” Alistair said.

She turned to see him leaning in the entrance way of the study, arms crossed and lips curved in that half smile that made her heart flip. The tip of is nose was pink from the cold, and the mist outside made his armor dazzle. When their eyes locked, his face fell.

“What’s wrong? You look upset.”

Evee looked down at the letter partially crumpled in her hand and stretched her arm out towards him. She studied his face as he crossed the room and took it from her, his amber eyes scanning the words followed by a harsh scowl. 

“What?! Am I getting this right? Is she expecting you to travel all the way to Orlais based off two sentences of vagueness?” Alistair said, waving the letter in the air. He read it again then looked up at her. “This is insane.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Evee said, leaning on the cluttered desk and crossing her arms. It _was_ crazy, but it was also an opportunity. The Grey Warden base in Montsimmard was older and had far more resources than Vigil’s Keep. Perhaps she could dig around, find out more information on the calling. Maybe there was something Clarel knew that she’d never disclose in writing… And since she’d be traveling all the way to Orlais, she’d might as well make the trip up to Weisshaupt, the Grey Warden headquarters in the Anderfels. _If anywhere had answers, it would be there._

“I know that look,” Alistair said, breaking her from her thoughts. “You can’t seriously be considering leaving. What about Allia?”

“This is _for_ Allia,” Evee said. “Montsimmard has the resources we lack. I may be able to find more information on the taint. Plus, they have stronger connections to Weisshaupt. For five years I’ve watched you risk your life on the tiniest chance of learning more about the calling while I’ve sat here reading books and making pleasantries and—”

“You’ve been raising our daughter! You’ve been here, with her, while I’ve been out there wishing I was here with you! I missed her fist steps, I missed her first words, dammit I’ve missed three of her birthdays!”

“And we’ll both miss a hell of a lot more if we don’t stop the calling! Four years, Alistair! We have four years until our tenth year as Wardens—and that’s if we’re lucky, which we haven’t been lately!” Evee yelled, her face growing hot. Alistair stared at her with pain in his eyes. _Dammit._ Evee sighed, rubbing her forehead. “I’m sorry I—I’m not blaming you for our lack of results,” she said more calmly.

Alistair took a step closer, wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down so their foreheads touched. 

“I’m sorry too,” he said. “I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

“I know you’ve missed her—and she misses you too, she talks about you _all_ the time,” the corner of her lips twitched in a smile. “I know it pains you but Wardens make sacrifices. We’ve had to sacrifice to keep each other alive before,” she felt him stiffen at her words. He still felt shame for that night in Redcliffe six years ago. “Now we have to sacrifice the time we have now to gain more for the future. It’s the only way. I will _not_ let her become an orphan,” she said determinedly. “I refuse to let her know that life. I have to go; I know it’s a stretch but it may be the best chance we’ve got so far to finding answers.”

Alistair sighed. The feel of his warm breath brushing across her lips made her insides tingle, despite the current mood. She placed her hands on his chest and traced the Griffon emblem on his armor with her fingers as he thought.

“Okay,” he finally said. “You’re right. I don’t like that you’re right,” he said with a pinch of humor, “but I understand, and I’m with you. There’s just one thing.”

“Allia?”

“Yes. I can’t take her with me to the Wilds, obviously. Where you’re going may be dangerous too, and I don’t want to leave her here on her own.”

“She’d be looked after here,” Evee said.

“Yes but I’d rather her be looked after by _family_. If anything were to happen to us, she would need to be with family.”

Evee nodded. He was right. Even though Cera, Lieutenant Gable, Varel, Wade and everyone else adored her to death, none of them were family, she couldn’t hold any of them responsible for raising her daughter in her stead. 

“What’s Leliana up to?” Alistair asked. “Allia loves her favorite ‘Auntie’,” he said almost sarcastically.

Evee shook her head. “She’s working for the Divine now; her line of work is… not suited for children. What about Anora? Denerim should be safe, and it’s close by—”

“Ehh let’s leave Anora as plan B. I’m not sure how she’ll respond to being handed Ferelden’s would-be princess,” he said.

“Oh, what about Teagan? He’s good with kids, and he’s stopped by before when he had business in the city, so Allia knows him. Plus, you can drop her off in Redcilffe, it’s not too awfully far from the Korcari Wilds. Not to mention she _loooves_ to run and explore. The hinterlands are perfect for that.”

Alistair thought about it for a moment before finally responding, “Alright. Uncle Teagan it is. I’m sure she’ll get a kick out of seeing where her old man grew up—sort of,” he smiled. 

Evee smiled back and slid her arms around his neck. “I know it will be tough, but we’re strong, she’s strong. The three of us can get through this.” She leaned her face in and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

“Warden Commander?” a voice interrupted from the doorway.

Evee and Alistair immediately broke away and faced the intruder.

“Yes, Benjen?” Alistair asked, annoyed.

“Sorry to barge in, serah, it’s Allia. She’s, um, on the roof again.”

“Oh, by the Maker. Again?” Evee said with a mixture of concern and humor.

“Yes, Warden Commander. We tried to get her down but she just stuck out her tongue and climbed higher!”

Alistair laughed, “Oh like father like daughter. Come on, we’ll get her down.” With that, he took Evee’s hand, fingers intertwined, and together they followed Benjen out the door.

~

Allia lay on the tiled roof of the Keep’s lower wall, watching the clouds float by and listening to the quick shallow breaths of her mother’s mabari, Bear, as he lay next to her, head on his paws. She could still hear the shouts of the Wardens who’d noticed her, carried up the battlements by the wind. She closed her eyes and drowned out the noise, letting her mind wonder free.

Her mother had been smiling a lot recently, she always did when her father was home. Even when he was out in the courtyard working with the recruits while her mother was in the hall dealing with the ever squabbling nobles and merchants of Amaranthine, her eyes shown brighter and her patience stayed solid as a rock. 

The night he’d returned home from the Free Marches, Allia had woken up from a dream as vivid as day. She’d dreamt her father was racing toward her on horseback. The sky behind him was pitch black with claws of shadow outstretched to grab him, while the path before him was filled with bends and turns and twists, never straight and never easy. Usually her dreams were filled with crazy adventures of flying or having mage powers or slaying demons and darkspawn and being a hero like her parents, but this one was different. It felt, peculiar. 

Allia didn’t dwell about it much at time because as soon as she hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchens for some water, she could hear the sound of horses trotting outside and voices. One voice she recognized in particular with a huge grin on her face and a surge of glee and giddiness. Without hesitation she rushed out the door and across the courtyard. The Wardens who saw her smiled and took a step back, clearing a path to her father who was still hitching his horse in the stable. He must have heard her running because he turned suddenly and scooped her up in his arms before she could pounce. He smelt of horses and dirt and trees, and his armor was cold against her skin as he hugged her fiercely, showering her head with kisses. He carried her all the way up to their quarters and snuck into her parent’s room, treading quietly. Together they jumped into her parent’s bed, her mother woke with a scream but then enveloped them in a hug and showered more kisses.

Allia smiled to herself at the memory, praying it would stay with her forever and never fade. She felt Bear shift next to her and opened her eyes just in time to see her father’s head peeking up from below the roof’s edge. When their eyes met he smiled, ducked back down for a moment, heaved himself up, then helped her mother up after him. 

“Maker Allia, how did you get the dog up here?” he laughed. 

“It’s a secret,” she giggled.

“Ruff!” Bear agreed. 

Both shaking their heads and smiling, her parents carefully walked along the tiled roof and sat on either side of her, Bear readjusting himself to rest his head on her mother’s lap. 

“You know what I’ve told you about climbing up here,” her mother said. “It’s too dangerous, especially for little girls.”

Allia sighed guiltily and ducked her head. “But I like it up here,” she grumbled. 

“The view is gorgeous,” her father said quietly. She felt her mother shift and look toward him. “But your mother is right,” he continued, clearing his throat. “You shouldn’t be up here by yourself. Ask your mother or I to come with you next time.”

“But Bear will keep me safe,” she pouted.

“I still don’t understand how he got up here,” her father laughed, followed by a deep sigh. 

_Uh-oh_. She recognized that sigh and knew exactly what it meant. _But you just got back!_

“There’s something your mother and I need to discuss with you.” 

Allia listened quietly as her parents told her about the letter, how her mother was leaving for Orlais and her father had a new mission, and how she would be staying in Redcliffe with her Uncle Teagan who she barely remembered. It wasn’t just her father who’d be leaving this time, but her mother too. She’d be without both of them for Maker knows how long. A part of her was ecstatic to go somewhere new, to leave Vigil’s Keep and travel across Ferelden and to have an adventure. The rest of her was, not quite angry and not quiet sad, more like a mixture of the two.

When her parents finished they waited patiently for her to respond, their sides pressed against her shoulders felt warm and safe.

“I understand,” Allia said at long last, not knowing what else to say. She knew she couldn’t argue back; the decision was final. She also knew that what her parents were doing was _for_ her and her little family of three. She’d overheard them talking about the calling before, and when she inquired about it they held nothing back. They believed she had the right to know and would not leave her in the dark.

“You’re not upset?” her mother asked, surprised. “You don’t have any questions?”

“Maybe later,” Allia said. “Right now I just want us to sit here and—and just be together.”

Her parents both smiled sadly. They leaned in and kissed her softly on the head and then together they watched the sun set over Thedas.


	5. I Love You and I'll Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! I will try harder to post more regularly (at least once a week) but life happens :P 
> 
> Now that the main story is fully set up I'll finally be able to dive in to each character as they're on their own, explore the history and culture of the Grey Wardens, the cause of the taint and first blight... Who knows, maybe it will all have more of a direct impact on Allia than her parents first thought....

Evee combed her fingers through Allia’s thick brown hair as her daughter sat in her lap. It was soft and fine with a slight waviness, much like her own, and had a deep copper shine in the sun. She took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the salty air, and began to braid Allia’s hair. The ship had just reached West Hill and was waiting for clearance to dock, once anchored Alistair, Allia, and the recruits would debark and find a ferry to Lake Calenhad, and then another to Redcliffe. There, her daughter would be left at the castle while her husband traveled South to the Korcari Wilds. Meanwhile she’d be left alone, on this ship, as it sailed to the Heartlands, and then catch a ferry to the Montsimmard port on Lake Celestine. 

A small part of her was thrilled; she missed going on crazy adventures and longed to get away from the Keep and Amaranthine. Most of her, however, was absolutely terrified. She was used to spending time away from Alistair, worrying about him as he went on missions, but she had never been separated from Allia before. She and Alistair had a duty as Wardens to seek out danger and protect the world from the darkspawn threat, but they also had a duty as parents. It was their duty to guard and protect Allia from danger, to raise her and teach her to be her own person. Was sending her daughter away to keep her safe fulfilling her duty as a parent? _At least Bear is going with her, at least she won’t be completely alone… Oh maker let this be the right choice. Watch over her, watch over them both._

Evee sighed again as she tied up the loose braid and let it trickle down her daughter’s shoulder. Allia looked down at it, lightly tracing her soft, woven hair with her fingers, then looked up at Evee and beamed. Evee leaned in and rubbed her nose against Allia’s before kissing her on the forehead and tickling her sides. Allia squealed, her freckled cheeks gone pink with laughter and nearly kicked Bear in the face, who had been standing nearby studying the pair. 

A familiar shadow approached her feet and Evee looked up to see Alistair smiling down at them with that sad, soft look in his eyes he gets whenever they have to say goodbye. He set down his and Allia’s packs and sat on the barrel next to her, wrapping his arms around them both. 

“Do you have everything?” Evee asked. “You doubled checked that nothing was left in the room? Did you make sure to—”

“Everything is taken care of. I double, triple, and _quadruple_ checked to make sure there’s nothing left in the room except for your things. I told Benjen to make sure everyone else is packed and ready to move. I spoke with the Captain and he assured me the weather is clear and the rest of your trip to Orlais should be smooth sailing. All that’s left to do is wait until they drop anchor,” Alistair said, cheerily at first then landing on a grim note. 

“I love you,” Evee said, absorbing him with her eyes. Alistair smiled proudly as a blush crept up his cheeks.

“One more thing,” he said sheepishly as he dug his hand into his pocket. “I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment to give you these,” he pulled out two necklaces with thin, silver chains each weighed down by a miniature red rose preserved with a shiny glaze. 

“Oh, Alistair,” Evee gasped.

“They’re so pretty!” Allia said excitedly, reaching out to stroke one of the roses. 

“Ever since I found that rose in Lothering, every time I see one they make me think of you, both of you. Obviously that rose is long since dead, but I found a bush full of these little guys on my way back from the Free Marches and had Wade glaze them. I—I wanted you each to have something to remind you of each other, and me,” he said, his cheeks almost as red as the roses themselves. “I hope you like it.”

“Are you kidding? Alistair I love it, it’s perfect,” she wrapped her hand behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss, savoring the soft touch of his lips, the smell of his hair, the taste of his mouth.

“I’m right here you know,” Allia butted in. They broke apart and looked down to see her covering her eyes with her hands, nose crinkled in disgust. Evee and Alistair laughed and showered her with kisses and tickles. When they settled down, Alistair gently fastened each necklace around their necks. 

“There isn’t one for you?” Allia asked, fingering the little rose. 

“I think I’m just manly enough to not go running around wearing a flower necklace,” Alistair quipped. 

“I don’t know dear, a particular memory of you wearing a dress and dancing the Remigold would beg to differ,” Evee teased with a sultry wink, an unforgettable night in her chambers at Denerim coming to mind.

“Daddy wore a dress?”

“What? No! I, uh, some things between your mother and I are, um, _private_ and should stay that way,” Alistair said, his voice hushed and his ears bright red as he glared wide-eyed at Evee. 

Evee laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Drop Anchor!” a deep, rough voice called out from across the deck. There was a sound of crinkling chains followed by a splash. 

“All passengers departing at West Hill, please gather your belongings and be ready to debark as soon as the gangway is in place!” 

Evee took another deep breath, her hands were shaking and her heart began to pound in her chest. _This is it. Why must they force everyone off first? They still have cargo to unload, supplies to purchase…_ Evee blinked back tears and squeezed Allia in her arms, rocking back and forth before finally nudging her off her lap and standing up to embrace her husband. His strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist while she held his cheeks in her palms, kissing him fiercely. Then she turned to Bear who sat protectively next to Allia. She leaned down and rubbed his favorite spot beneath his chin, his nub of a tail wagging happily. 

“Alright folks! Thank you for sailing with us on _The Silver Ram_. Please watch your step as you cross the Gangway,” the rough voice called over the growing crowd of passengers eager to leave. 

“Bear, I have to go a way for a little while, but while I’m gone I want you to watch over Allia. Can you do that for me, boy?” she asked her muscled mabari.

“Ruff!” Bear barked happily and licked Allia in the face for assurance. 

“Now you be good for your father and uncle,” Evee said, turning to Allia. “No running off on your own, no climbing rocks, I want an adult with you at all times, you hear me?” she said as she patted down Allia’s messy bangs. 

“I hear you.”

“And you,” she turned back to Alistair. “Keep an eye on her, she’s as slippery as an eel and has the attention span of a nug.”

“Heyyy,” Allia complained. 

“You stay safe, no unnecessary risks, promise me.”

“I know, and I promise,” Alistair smiled sadly. 

“Last call!” the rough voice bellowed.

Alistair quickly shouldered his pack, carrying Allia’s in his left arm and taking her hand with his right. 

“I love you, and I’ll miss you” they both told her, a phrase the three of them always used when saying goodbye. With one last teary hug and kiss for each, Evee shooed them away to the gangway and watched them walk down to the dock as she leaned against the ship’s railing. Once they reached the other Wardens who were waiting a few feet away, her husband and daughter turned back to look at her with bright, amber eyes. Alistair smiled despite the sad crinkle of his brow while Allia’s eyes glossed over with tears, her jaw quivering. 

Evee’s heart felt like it was breaking and she slapped her palm around her mouth to keep from crying out. _What am I doing? How could this possibly be the right decision?_ She straightened her posture and tried her best to put on a brave face as the fear of leaving her family behind escalated. _How could Alistair handle this year after year? How could I put him through this?_ She watched as her small family began walking down the dock, shrinking with the distance, their heads both turning to look at her every few seconds. When they finally reached the end and turned out of sight, Evee closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. She had a long journey ahead of her. 

~

Allia’s head whirled around as she took in Redcliffe Castle’s courtyard. There was so much grass! Not just in the village but here in the castle too, something Vigil’s Keep was in desperate need of. The air was also different, it was lighter and smelled of mabari hounds and trees and the mossy lake. The Keep always smelt like salt and stone and mud, smells she missed but was glad for the change. She squeezed her father’s hand as they reached the large stone steps that lead up to the main doors, Bear striding at her side.

“Is this how it looked when you were here?” she asked eagerly, looking up at him against the afternoon sun.

“Yeah, it looks pretty much the same as when I was here last,” her father said, glancing around. “Though the village was a lot less green, no thanks to the raging swarm of corpses I bet,” he chuckled. 

“Oh,” she said. Her mother had told her the stories of their time together during the Blight, though she never referred to the attacking corpses inflicted by Arl Eamon’s son’s possession by a desire demon _quite_ so casually. Allia bit her lip at the thought of her mother. _It’s only been a day and half and I already miss her._

They continued up the steps and into the main hall where a tall man with auburn hair and deep blue eyes stood by an unnecessarily large hearth, looking over some papers in his hands. He looked up when they entered the room.

“Alistair! What a pleasure to see you!” the man beamed as he walked forward to shake her father’s hand and pat him on the shoulder. “And you must be little Allia,” he said, kneeling down in front of her. “I’m your Uncle Teagan. Maker, you look just like your mother, and just as beautiful,” he winked. “Though you have that Theirin nose, and those light brown eyes, just like your father and his father before him.”

“I do?” Allia asked, rubbing her nose. She looked up at her father who smiled in return, eyes twinkling. 

“You sure do, my lady,” Teagan said, standing up and turning back to her father. “How long will you be staying before you set off on this mysterious Warden mission of yours. You know the Order is always welcome here.”

“Thank you Teagan, and just the day. We’ll rest up, replenish our supplies and head out first thing tomorrow morning.”

“So soon?”

“The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back to this little one,” he mussed Allia’s hair who responded with crossed eyes and a tongue. “Thank you for having us, and for taking care of her while her mother and I are away.”

“Of course! I am your uncle—sort of—after all, which makes Allia my grandniece—sort of. Maker I feel old. Well, in the meantime,” Teagan smiled at that pair, “why don’t you make yourselves at home. I’ve set up the guest rooms for all of you, they’re just down the hall and up the stairs,” he gestured at the Warden recruits who stood idly by, “and I have Connor’s old room set up especially for you,” he smiled at Allia. 

“Thank you, Uncle Teagan,” she replied.

“Right, off you go! All of you. I have some meetings to attend to, but you’re all welcome to join me for dinner here in the great hall,” Teagan said, then turned to chat with an advisor patiently waiting behind him. 

“Alright men,” her father said, turning to face Benjen and the others, “you heard the Arl. Go settle in and rest up. Feel free to explore the village but make sure to get a good night’s rest, we have a long walk ahead of us.”

“Aye ser,” Benjen said, and turned to lead the others to their rooms. 

Allia and Bear followed her father upstairs to Connor’s old room-- _my new room_. Bear settled himself down on the rug by the hearth while Allia and her father both let their packs fall to the floor and plopped on the bed, facing upwards at the curtained canopy. After spending two and half days cooped up on boats and ferries her little body felt stiff and restless to go exploring the castle, but she could wait. Her father was leaving in the morning and she’d rather spend as much time as she could with him. 

His missions always felt endlessly long and his time at home painfully short. She wondered how long he’d be away this time. He’d told her only a couple of months if all went well, but of course he said that last time and didn’t return home for a whopping six months. _Did that mean his last mission hadn’t gone well? What if this mission doesn’t go well? What if something bad happens?_ Allia’s mind raced at the thought. She had never feared for her father’s safety before. He was always headed into dangerous missions, battling darkspawn and saving the world like the hero she knew him to be. She’d seen the worry in her mother’s eyes countless times, and she missed him constantly, but he always came back home. _What if he doesn’t come back? What if? No. Stop it Allia. Don’t think that way._ Allia gripped the soft blankets beneath her as she tried pushing the thought aside. Why did she feel so scared all of a sudden? She’d never been afraid before. Was it because she was in this new place with new people? Was it because her mother was gone? Allia gazed up at the unfamiliar curtains of the bed’s canopy—a bed too large for one five-year-old girl to occupy.

“You’re shaking.”

Allia turned her head to see her father staring at her, his brow slightly furrowed. He sat up, removed the outer layers of his armor, and leaned back against the pile of pillows at the head of the bed, pulling her into him so that she sat in his lap, back pressed against his chest and his cheek resting on the top of her head. 

“You’ll love Uncle Teagan. He let me get away with all sorts of mischief when I was your age,” he said softly. 

Allia smiled then bit her lip, thinking. 

“Do you ever get scared?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Well Oghren’s incessant burping has definitely led to a few nightmares,” he quipped.

“No!” Allia giggled before recomposing her more serious tone. “I mean, when you’re off on missions, or even when you and mother were fighting together during the Blight, did you ever feel afraid?”

Her father sighed and brought her in tighter. 

“All the time,” he said. “During every mission, every battle, every moment spent away from you and your mother.” 

“Really?” Allia asked, shocked. “But you’re so brave, you and mother fought the archdemon.”

“Being brave isn’t about being without fear,” he told her. “It’s holding onto that fear and facing it that make you brave. Being scared isn’t a weakness, being scared means you’re aware of the danger and won’t rush in making reckless decisions. Of course there is such a thing as being too scared and running away from your problems instead of facing them, or not having any fear and just rushing in head first which is dangerous and stupid.”

“So, being afraid is what brings you back home?” she asked.

“Yes, it’s what brings me home and what sends me away,” he said with a hint of sadness. 

“How does it send you away?”

“You know your mother and I are doing everything we can to stop the calling. We’re afraid of having to leave you at such a young age. That’s the fear the drives me when I leave. But I’m also afraid of losing time with you now, not just in the future. That’s the fear that keeps me going and brings me home,” he said. “Does any of that make sense? I feel like I’m rambling.”

“Yes, I understand,” she said. “The right amount of fear keeps you level headed and moving forward. But what if you’re scared _for_ someone? What if you’re afraid something bad will happen to them?” she asked.

Allia could feel her father’s smile forming as his cheek continued to lay squished on her head.

“Being afraid for someone means you care about them. You understand that there’s danger but you love them anyways. You’re being left in a strange new place with new people—”

Bear growled from across the room.

“—mostly new people,” her father corrected himself. “And you’ll be away from your mother as well as I. It’s okay to be scared Alli, you have every right to be. In fact, I’d be worried if you weren’t,” he said, almost laughing. “I love you. You are my world. I won’t make you any promises I can’t keep, but know that no matter what happens, I will always keep fighting for you, I will always fight to find my way back home.”

Allia shifted in his lap and turned to look up at him, her eyes burning with the threat of tears. He smiled down at her, his expression filled with a dash of sadness and happiness, but mostly with love and caring, emotions she could feel radiating off of him. She smiled back and buried her face in his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. 

“I love you and I’ll miss you.”


	6. Swooping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the Kudos! Feel free to leave comments and check out images of my OC's here: http://sundrenchedrain.tumblr.com/originalcharacters  
> :)

*THUD* Evee slammed another pile of dusty books on the old, wooden table and sat down in a huff. After finally arriving at Orlais’ Grey Warden base in Montsimmard and being trapped in meetings with Warden Commander Clarel and the other senior wardens all day, she had finally managed to find some time to herself—as late as the hour was. It had been a long day, and she still had a long night of research ahead of her.

When Evee debarked from the ship that morning, she couldn’t help but gawk at the view. The city of Montsimmard was absolutely gorgeous; nothing compared to anything she had seen in Ferelden. Even Leliana’s stories and descriptions of her home country didn’t come to par. The city was filled with grand spires, stained glass windows, and endless fountains. All the roads were paved with cobblestone and mosaic tiles that caused her dusty boots to clack with every step, unlike the dirt roads that crisscrossed throughout Ferelden’s cities. The amount of resources and detail required to build even a quarter of city was immeasurable; and then there was the people! Evee expected extravagant costumes and thick Orlesian accents, but the masks! _Don’t their faces get sweaty in those metal things? And how do they tell each other apart when so many look exactly the same??_ Evee shook her head, if there was one thing she’d never understand, it was fashion. Hopefully Allia would take after her, she didn’t know what she’d do if her daughter ever asked her advice on makeup and clothing. _Perhaps I could direct her to Leliana if the time comes…_

After navigating the city for over an hour she finally found the Grey Warden Fortress at the Northern end of Montsimmard. The outside was built with plain gray stone, sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the city, with a large blue banner of the griffon emblem hanging from the battlements. Stepping through the gates and into the fortress was like a breath of fresh air. The walls and buildings were constructed with solid practicality, and everyone was dressed in warden armors of silver and blue without a single mask in sight. Before getting the chance to look around, a young messenger with bright green eyes and sharp elven ears ushered her across a courtyard, into the main hall, up some stairs, and into what must have been Clarel de Chanson’s main study where she sat at a desk, engaged in conversation with two bearded warriors. 

Without giving her time to clean up and put her things away, the grey-haired mage dove straight into the heart of situation, going over maps, scout reports, and discussing battle plans at length, a meeting that lasted well into the evening. Apparently a massive nest of broodmothers had been discovered in the deep roads beneath the Nahashin Marshes. After Evee’s encounter with The Mother she had been regarded as somewhat of an expert on darkspawn reproduction, and the Orlesian wardens thought it best to bring her along. 

Evee closed her eyes and massaged her temples as a headache pulsed through her skull. She hadn’t exactly had the best experience in the last marsh she’d visited and wasn’t eager to venture into another one, especially with the prospect of facing a plethora of gargantuan, multi-breasted monstrosities. Evee shivered at the memory of the first one she’d come across. She had been searching the deep roads beneath Orzammar for Paragon Branka, hoping to get her support for Harrowmont to reign as High King, and then the next thing she knew she heard this horrible, gurgling roar. When she reached the cavern and saw that grey, fleshy beast with squirming tentacles and five pairs of sagging breasts she heaved. The rank odor wafting off the foul creature didn’t help much either. Alistair had been at her side, he always was, and Leliana and Oghren were not far behind. All of them were appalled, and none could believe that that thing had once been a dwarf. 

Evee shivered again and took out the necklace Alistair had given her from beneath her tunic, tracing the small red petals with her fingers as she brought herself back to the present. Now that she was finally fed and clean she’d secluded herself in the fortress’s library, which was a lot smaller than she hoped, and collected every book she could find on the calling, the taint, the blights, and the history of the Grey Wardens. Luckily they weren’t set out to leave for the marshes for a few days, and hopefully that was enough time to make a decent dent in her new collection of reading material. Evee stared at the four mountains of books before her, and reached for the top book on the closest pile. “Records and History of the First Blight” the thick, blue tome was titled. She opened the cover and coughed as a wave of dust erupted from the frail pages. _Maker._ The eroding pages were written in a scrawl so small and so faded, she could scarcely make out the words. Evee kissed the small rose and tucked it back under her tunic. With thoughts on her daughter she brought the candlestick on the table closer and squinted at the ancient text. _This is going to be a long night._

~

“Sixty-one,” Allia muttered as she scratched another tally mark into the wall of the cave with her small dagger. Sixty-one. It had officially been two months since her father left Redcliffe, and two months and two days since she last saw her mother. She hadn’t really expected her father to come back in exactly two months, but hopefully by now he was making his way back to her. 

Allia sighed and slouched to the floor, resting her back against Bear’s side and listening to the sound of Lake Calenhad’s waters lapping onto the rocky shore. She found this little cave the day after her father left, exploring all the nooks and crevices of the beachline just down the hill from the castle, opposite the village. It was her own secret spot, far enough away where she wouldn’t be bothered by servants trying to heed her every beck and call, and dignitaries and village folk alike constantly asking her about her mother. Somehow, word had gotten around that the Hero of Ferelden, also known to the village as the Champion of Redcliffe, had visited the Arl, of course it wasn’t the Hero who passed by but her father. When she tried clarifying this to a boy just a few years older, she accidently let slip that the Hero was her mother. The boy must have run off and told everyone in Redcliffe because by the next day strangers were bombarding her with questions and stories about her mother’s great deeds. 

“What was it like when she defeated the archdemon? I heard a great light filled the sky!”

“Did you know your mother was the one who saved Redcliffe from the clutches of an evil abomination?? She took out hundreds of corpses single handedly and then revived Arl Eamon with Andraste’s Sacred Ashes!”

“Where has the Hero been since the Blight? I heard she went searching for archdemons and other foul beasts to claim heroism in other lands.”

“The Hero of Ferelden saved my little brother. She had a village to save and a battle to prepare for, but still took the time find him for me. Please thank her again when you see her.” 

“I heard the Champion of Redcliffe is so powerful, she can shoot lightning bolts from her eyes! That’s how she defeated the archdemon.”

Allia scowled to herself. It was like listening to the summary of poorly written adventure novel loosely based off her parent’s lives. Hearing complete strangers idolize her mother made her feel alienated, like her mother wasn’t a real person at all. _This is all because of you and your big mouth._ Allia rolled her eyes at herself and stood up. 

“Come on, boy,” she said to Bear, her hand stretched up to brush the ceiling of the small cave as she exited it’s hallow depths and entered the faint warmth of the evening sun. It was falling low over the horizon which to Allia meant it was almost supper time. Rubbing her belly in anticipation of a warm meal, she and Bear trekked back up the hillside and onto the main road that led to the castle’s gate. 

As she walked along the path, she could hear the sudden rustling of leaves in a bush just a few feet ahead. Bear growled at the shaking shrubs, shoulders hunched low as he circled around it.

“What is it?” Allia whispered, and just then a ram leapt from the bushes, bleating wildly with eyes white with terror. In reflex, Allia raised her hands protectively in front of her and then felt a sharp energy reverberate through her arms followed by a bright light, a throaty wine, and a feeling of weightlessness as she flew backwards off her feet and into a puddle of mud, wind knocked clean out of her. Panic filled her chest as she struggled breathe. _Deep breaths. This isn’t the first time you’ve lost wind. Just breathe slowly like father taught you._ Allia focused on the image of her father, coaxing her after she’d pounced off her parents’ bed and on to her back. She opened her eyes half expecting to see him, but instead Bear stood over her, wining sadly and licking mud from her cheek.

“I’m okay, boy,” she choked, wiping mud from her eyes. She took another deep breath, this time from her nose, and was startled by the smell of freshly singed meat. Sitting up suddenly, she looked down the road and saw the ram lying several yards away: burnt, blasted, and limp on the floor. Allia looked at her hands, eyes wide. _Did I just… Did I just shoot lightning from my hands?_ She looked at Bear questioningly who just sat there, nub of a tail wagging and slobbery tongue dangling from his mouth as he panted happily, like what just happened was perfectly normal. _Am I a mage?_

Allia had often dreamed of being a mage, she’d watch her mother practice her magic with the other few Warden recruit mages, just outside the Keep where it was safe. Her body flowed like water in a stream as she twirled her sword and dagger in the air, shooting bolts of lightning and fire with each swing. It was like watching a dance, each move more intricate and beautiful than the last, a choreography that probably paled in comparison to when she fought in a real battle. 

Allia blinked once more at her hands, now trembling. She had dreamt of being a mage like her mother, but she always imagined her mother would be there when her powers manifested. She didn’t know any other mages in Redcliffe, and the people there weren’t exactly fond of them. The last known child mage to live in Redcliffe was Connor, her cousin—sort of—who caused so much death and destruction it left the people scarred and torn. Without her mother, who would show her how to keep her magic under control? What if someone found out and sent her to the circle? Ever since the chantry in Kirkwall was blown to smithereens, the circles had been more unstable than ever before, with rumors of war between the mages and Templars filling every corner of Thedas. 

Allia’s legs shook as she stood up, nearly falling over as wave of dizziness washed over her. She reached out for Bear who quickly stepped in to support her, bending down so she could climb on his back. She was almost too big to ride her mother’s mabari like she used to, but Bear seemed to manage. With a sympathetic bark he stood up and began trotting back to the castle. 

~

“It’s okay I can clean it myself. You don’t have too—”

“Nonsense, Lady Allia. I am only too happy to help!” Laisa, one of the elven servants, told her as she scrubbed furiously at the muddy trail she and Bear left behind. When they reached the Castle’s gates she felt well enough to walk on her own, and tried sneaking in through the cellar, still a little too shaken to face anyone. Little did she know she’d left a massive trail of mud all the way through the cellar, up the stairs, and down the hallway that led to her room. 

“But it’s my mess, I should be the one too—”

“I will have it taken care of in no time, my Lady,” Laisa insisted. “Shall I send someone to set up a bath for you?”

“I—Thank you, Laisa,” Allia said. She still felt uneasy around the servants, not because they were elves but because she just wasn’t used to having anyone wait on her. Her mother was technically the Arlessa of Amaranthine, but she didn’t have servants at Vigil’s Keep. Sure there were a couple cooks and a few people tasked with keeping up the courtyard and main hall’s appearances, but aside from that everyone took care of themselves. She and her parents made their own baths, cleaned their own messes, and made their own beds. Allia still couldn’t get over how insistent Laisa was at making her bed for her every morning. 

“What is this?”

Allia turned around to see Uncle Teagan standing in the doorway of his room, right next to hers. 

“Uhh,” Allia said, staring down at her mud splattered clothes and Bear’s grubby paws. She looked back up at her Uncle. For a moment he just stared at her, wide-eyed, then he rolled his head back as he burst out laughing.

“Maker, I think you’re covered in more mud than your father ever was at your age,” he said between laughs. “What happened to you?”

“I, uhh, I was walking down the road when—” Allia began. She looked down at her hands then bit her lip. She hated lying, but she didn’t feel comfortable discussing her new found mage abilities just yet, especially within ear shot of her over-attentive servant.

“When?” Uncle Teagan prompted, the corners of his mouth dipping into a frown at her hesitation.

“Uhh well I was racing Bear and I didn’t see the puddle and I slipped,” Allia said, bowing her head guiltily. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked, more concerned now. Uncle Teagan stepped closer and kneeled down so they were at eye level. “You look a little pale behind the layers of dirt.”

“I’m fine. I was just startled,” she said, gaining a little more confidence as she recomposed herself. “I definitely think I learned my lesson. No more mabari racing for me, not that he ever lets me win anyways,” she laughed, sticking her tongue out at Bear. The dog simply cocked his head and made a confused-sounding wine. 

“And no more running around the Hinterlands. You are to stay within the village at all times, you know the rule. Your mother would kill me if anything happened to you.”

“You mean my father?”

“Oh Alistair would give me a good beating for sure, but then your mother would come swooping in and that would truly be the end of me,” he feigned a terrified expression, ruined by the smile that threatened the corners of his eyes and lips.

“Yes, swooping is bad,” Allia muttered half to herself, smiling at the strange phrase her father often used to make her mother laugh.

“Laisa,” Uncle Teagan said, not hearing her, “You can finish cleaning up later. Set up a bath for Allia and her dog and see to it they’re alright. I’m sure there’s all matter of scrapes and bruises under that mud. I’ll have dinner postponed until she’s ready.”

“At once, my Lord,” Laisa said with a slight bow and then guided Allia into her room, Bear right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how well this link will work but I have some Mass Effect and Dragon Age ringtones on Zedge if anyone is interested :)
> 
> http://www.zedge.net/profile/sundrenched/stuff/


	7. Small World

“So, this is where it all started,” Alistair muttered under his breath as he carefully navigated the layer of darkspawn corpses that littered the ground. He had never seen so many darkspawn in one place before, even during their assault on Denerim. Here he was standing in the abandoned prison of Urthemiel, the old god and archdemon of the Fifth Blight, expecting to be attacked at any moment, and yet he sensed no presence of the taint except that which flowed in the veins of his Warden brothers and sisters. These darkspawn were the ones who found and awoke the archdemon, yet they died in the process. Did the archdemon try to fight them off before being overcome by the taint? Did they sacrifice themselves in order to awaken him? _Questions leading to more blighted questions. Andraste’s ass, for once I would like to actually find some answers._

Alistair scowled and turned his attention back to the massive scope of the prison, large enough to fill a high dragon with wings fully outstretched. Aside from the disintegrating corpses the room was empty, containing only a small set of stairs that led to a large pedestal, the only section of floor clear of rotting flesh. Perhaps that was where the dragon slept.

“Ser?” Benjen asked as he made his way to Alistair’s side, tiptoeing through the tainted bones and flesh. “Have you noticed anything familiar about this place?”

“You mean how it looks almost identical to the Thaig Carver showed us near Kirkwall? Yes, I noticed,” Alistair said, eyes squinted in thought.

“What do you think that means?”

“That it’s very likely that place was the prison of an old god too, of which I cannot say. It does explain why the architecture is so different from the rest of the deep roads. I wonder who built these caverns if not the dwarves. Andraste’s ass, better add that to the list of questions.”

Benjen raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. 

“Come on, there’s nothing left here,” Alistair grumbled. Feeling defeated he turned toward the large doorway from which they came. “Wardens, let’s move out,” he ordered, and then he thought of Evee. Though leading a team now came naturally to him after years of practice, he still always thought of her. She was the true leader, not him. As he stumbled through Duncan’s death, she led him back to the light. She led him and their old ragtag team of friends through every battle, every decision, every side step mission whether it helped them prepare for the Blight of just simply helped someone in need because that’s just what she does; she fights to make the world brighter for everyone. She brightened his world by grounding him, by giving him strength, by inspiring him, and by simply being. Even when they were apart, she still kept him moving. Every decision he made, every move he took he’d think: what would she do, where would she go? And now here he was, another dead end. _She’d keep looking. She’d find something. We combed through every splatter of blood and found nothing. She’d go back, retrace her steps. Try again._

As Alistair walked out the doorway and turned to watch his men exit one by one, he noticed a strange marking on the outer side of the stone door. He stepped forward to take a closer look, tracing the engraved marking with his gloved finger. It looked like part of a larger design but the door was covered in so much blood and grime he couldn’t make anything out. He reached for his pouch and took out his flask of water, carefully washing and scraping away the filth. 

“It’s some kind of inscription,” Benjen said from behind him. “I’ve never seen those symbols before. What language is this?”

“It looks Elven,” Terys chimed eagerly. “I think it’s the language of the people,” she approached Alistair’s side and began scrubbing off the grime with her own pouch of water. When all the lettering was finally readable, they took a step back and marveled at the beautiful curves and corners of the long forgotten text. A single mark of beauty amongst all the darkness and death. 

“Can you read it?” Alistair asked her.

“No, the Templars took me from my clan when I was very young, I recognize the writing but I don’t know what it means. If we want this translated we’ll have to find a Dalish clan, a Keeper will be able to read it,” Terys said, not looking away from the inscription.

“Yes,” Alistair said, taking out parchment and quill from his pouch and carefully copying down the engraved words. “I know of clan not too far from here, assuming they’re even still there, in the Brecilian forest. The Warden Commander and I met Keeper Lanaya and fought with them during the Blight. Perhaps we’ll finally find some answers,” Alistair said, almost smiling. The detour would delay his trip back to Redcliffe and his daughter, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to learn more about the Old Gods and their song that calls all darkspawn—and eventually Grey Wardens—to them. If they don’t make any more stops, hopefully he could make it back in time for her birthday. “Let’s look around for anymore inscriptions and then head out. We’re done with deep roads, for now.” 

~

Ruth prodded at the ashes with her boot as she stood in what was left of her childhood home. Lothering was gone. She remembered the fires burning in the Chantry, the darkspawn swarming in from the South. She remembered grabbing her mother’s arm and leading her small family out the door and into the hills. She remembered the confusion and anger that filled her soul, the brave mask she put on to keep her family strong, to keep them moving. She remembered Bethany’s screams as the ogre grabbed her in its fist and smashed her into the ground, the sound of her mother calling Bethany’s name rang in her ears for weeks after. _Bethany._

She had lost so much in the past seven years; Lothering, her sister, her mother, and Queen, her mabari who’s age finally caught up to her. Even Kirkwall was gone to her since she was forced to flee after what Anders did. If she could slit his throat all over again she would. Her friends were safe at least, and Carver was with the Wardens, Maker knows where. And Isabella… Ruth smiled to herself and looked off in the direction of their camp, safely hidden amongst the rubble and trees. Isabella refused to leave her side, and for that Ruth knew she’d have to protect her. She couldn’t stand to lose anyone else. 

Isabella stood up as Ruth entered their small camp. The reflection of the fire dancing in her sharp, brown eyes and the suggestive curve of her smile was all Ruth needed to bring her back to the present, to push away the thoughts that haunted her moments before. With Isabella, she didn’t need to put on a mask, not anymore.

“There you are,” Isabella said with her slight Rivaini accent. “I was beginning to worry. You know wilderness and wastelands aren’t my shot of whiskey,” she quipped.

“Oh? And here I was hoping we could go running off into the wilds and dance around fires like Chasind folk,” Ruth said, walking around the fire with an exaggerated sway in her hips. 

“Make that naked dancing and you might have me convinced,” Isabella smirked. 

Ruth laughed, she could practically see the dirty ideas flashing through Isabella’s eyes. She sat down on the log by their tent and pulled Isabella into her lap, sucking on the spot on her neck that made her purr like an Antivan lion. Isabella gasped and arched back, wrapping her arms around Ruth’s waist to keep from falling over. 

“Be-before you suck all sense from me,” Isabella said between moans. “Are you okay? Did you find what you were looking for?”

Ruth straightened up and nuzzled her face in Isabella’s thick black hair that always smelled of spices and rum and, and Isabella. 

“Yes, I think I did. I still can’t believe no one’s tried to rebuild here. I guess after all that happened… When you lose that much it’s too painful to look back,” Ruth shook her head. “It’s over now. I think I’m finally ready to sail the seas with my pirate queen,” she said with a growl, kissing down Isabella’s neck and along her collar bone. 

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear,” Isabella said as she began unbuckling Ruth’s champion armor. She had just removed the chest piece that jutted out beneath her chin when Ruth grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

“Wha—” 

“Shh. Someone’s coming,” Ruth whispered, listening to the faint clinking of armor. Isabella unsheathed her daggers and dashed to edge of camp, peering over the rubble, Ruth right behind her. 

“There,” Isabella nodded. 

Ruth peered over the edge. The sun had already set, but there was still just enough light to make out a group of six people all dressed in blue and silver armor that looked so familiar. Her eyes grazed over their faces until they landed on a tall man with short blonde hair slightly tousled in the front. Her eyes grew wide.

~

Alistair still couldn’t believe he ran into Kirkwall’s very own champion, and in Lothering of all places. _Well, Carver did say he fought at Ostagar. I guess it makes sense._ When she called out his name he couldn’t tell who she was, hidden in the shadows of what used to be Lothering’s Chantry, but when he got closer there was no mistaking those sharp blue eyes and red swipe across her nose of what he hoped was war paint. _Has it really been four years since we met in Kirkwall during that freak Qunari invasion? It must have been, Allia was still so small. And Isabella, I haven’t seen her since before the Landsmeet. She looks different, really different. And she’s with Hawke? That’s a switch._ As he approached their camp, the first thing she asked him was how Carver was; he told her he was at Soldier’s Peak proudly building the Warden forces there. The second thing she asked was would he join her for a few drinks and laughs around the fire; and of course he said yes. 

It felt good to sit by the fire. They had been walking for months, though it felt like years, and his legs ached. He didn’t remember feeling this sore when he and Evee walked across all of Ferelden during the Blight. He was only twenty-seven, though at that moment he felt much older. 

After they left the deep roads, Alistair and his team took the Brecilian Passage, which was so overgrown they’d almost gotten lost a few times, until they reached the Dalish clan. The timing couldn’t have been more perfect. The camp was all packed up, the elves hustling around as they prepared to migrate north. Lanaya was excited to see him, though a little disappointed that Evee wasn’t with them. When he showed her the inscription he copied down, her mouth dropped and she just stood there, staring at the parchment. When she finally shook herself from shock all she asked was if he was sure he’d found these words in the deep roads. When he said yes and asked her again what they said, she replied, “It reads ‘Ghilan’nain: Mother of the Halla.’ She was one of the Evanuris, the Elven Pantheon. The legends say she brought the halla to the People and taught them how to care for the halla and use them to pull the aravel, among other things. What in the Dread Wolf was this doing in the Deep Roads?” That was the question that bounced around Alistair’s head since they said their farewells to the clan. _What was the name of an elven god doing on the prison door of a Tevinter God? Had the elves stumbled upon the prison once upon a time and decide to graffiti the door? Answers for more questions._

A bemused smile twitched at Alistair’s lips as he returned his attention to Hawke’s story; something about marigolds, a very dense man, and a romantically hopeless friend. He and Hawke sat across from each other, the fire crackling between them. Isabella sat at her side, laughing at the story, and his team filled the rest of the circle, all listening attentively to the Champion of Kirkwall’s tales. 

“Varric tells it better,” Hawke finished, laughing. “He wrote a book in fact, or rather unfortunately, about all of our adventures. Last I heard it was still being published, should be on the market soon. I’m sure it’s all exaggerated, in fact it’s probably too exaggerated. Maker, I shouldn’t have said anything. Please don’t read it,” Hawke laughed again. “But enough about me. Warden Alistair, tell us a story about the Hero of Ferelden, will you?” she said, directing everyone’s eyes on him.

Alistair sighed, thought a moment, and told them about Evee’s determination to help Cammen, a young and socially awkward elf, prove himself to the one he loved. An unnecessary venture the she _insisted_ be called a quest, because of course she would help facilitate the blossoming of true love, because no one but her would care enough to help, and he loved her for it. 

After a few more stories and all but he, Hawke, and Isabella remained around the fire, the conversation took a more serious turn. Alistair asked her about Corypheus and the former Warden Commander Larius. Carver had told him everything he remembered about the ancient Warden prison tower, and he read Warden Janeka’s report when he visited the Warden base in the Free Marches. He even tried visiting the prison in the Virnmark Mountains with Carver, but all that remained was crumbled stone. If Corypheus, this supposed magister of old, had mentioned anything about the taint, how he became a darkspawn, or even how he was able to speak to Janeka through her calling, perhaps he could get a clue about how to stop it all. Unfortunately, Hawke couldn’t tell him anything he hadn’t already heard.

“Why are you so curious about it? If you don’t mind me asking,” Hawke said, her head cocked to the side. 

Alistair looked down at his hands, gloves removed as he warmed them over the fire. He and Evee hadn’t told anyone what their true mission was; to end the calling and rid themselves of the taint. The other Wardens knew how secretive their order was and thought they were just doing regular secret warden missions, and in a way they were. Everything they learned in their endless searching and research, even if it wasn’t what he was looking for, would still be put to use. Perhaps that was why none of them had ever thought to ask why. They asked plenty of what’s and where’s and how’s, but never any why’s, at least not about this. They must have too much faith in the Wardens who slayed the archdemon. Now that the question of why was finally upon him, Alistair wasn’t sure what to say. Hawke reminded him so much Evee in her own, oddly sarcastic way, and Maker knows they could use a friend on the outside.

“Unless it’s some _big Warden secret_ ,” Hawke said dramatically, “I understand.”

Alistair looked back up to meet her eyes. Her mouth was curved in a smile, but her eyes grew serious the longer he stared. There was an understanding in them, almost like she knew what he was feeling. In them he could see the grief she’s felt and the battles she fought only to find both victory and loss in the end. There was something about those eyes that made him want to trust her, to tell her everything, and there was the unmistakable need to help that he saw so often in Evee. 

He told her everything. He told her about Evee, about Allia, about their fears, their goals, their need to stop the calling so they could be a family together for longer, so they could watch their little girl grow up and see all the beautiful and amazing things they knew she’d accomplish because she was perfect. When he was finished, Hawke just stared at him, her eyes softened. She glanced at Isabella and he watched as they shared some silent conversation spoken only through the intensity of their gaze. Alistair smiled to himself despite the pain of longing he felt as he thought of Evee, how they shared that same connection. Finally, Hawke looked back at him, face now set with a determination that reminded him so much more of Evee he wouldn’t be surprised if they were related.

“Count me in.”


End file.
